RETIREDThe Secret Of The GS Ball
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: When the GS Ball is opened, and the truth discovered, the human population are in danger of having Pokémon replace them as the dominant species. Is Pikachu the only one who can resist, and save them?
1. Default Chapter

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
THE SECRET OF THE GS BALL  
Prologue  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or anything else that someone else owns, 'coz they own it and I don't own it 'coz I don't own what they own 'coz they own it and I don't.   
  
If you wonder what's in the GS Ball, this is the fic to read. The secrets of the GS Ball are discovered, and the world put in danger... Will Pikachu be the only one who can save the human race and make sure they stay the dominant species?  
Poké-speak  
  
  
The dreams... the dreams were back again... The dreams of death and destruction, of Pokémon ridding themselves of Trainers, by foul means.   
As usual, I tossed and turned, trying to wake up. But I couldn't, and once again I watched with a mixture of horror and terror as Ash fell, weakened by my own relentless Thundershocks. He lay there weakly. No, no! I cried out loud, but still I could not awaken. There I was, building energy for the last massive attack, the attack that would surely finish Ash off.   
"Don't do this..." he pleaded, but I took no notice and fired the attack.   
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
The Thundershock hit Ash, and he whispered one last word before he slumped, lifeless, on the cold, hard ground.  
"Pikachu..."  
  
ASH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
I opened my eyes. Breathing hard, I sat up and looked around me.   
I had been leaning against Ash's sleeping bag. Ash was in it, fast asleep despite my screams. Alive.  
I calmed down a little. Brock, Misty and Togepi were still asleep too.  
Still breathless, I leaned back and relaxed a little. I looked around again, and was suddenly seized by a coldness.  
There it was again. The GS Ball.  
I looked away, shivering. Ever since Ash had obtained it, I had felt a slight uneasiness, which grew and grew.  
I hadn't been sleeping very well since, but three nights ago I started having these nightmares. And every time, I had woken up to see that the GS Ball had rolled out of Ash's pack.  
I looked at it again. It sat ominously on the grass, the moonlight reflecting eerily off it. I felt a sense of forboding.  
Gingerly, I poked the Ball with my foot, almost expecting it to open and unleash any number of horrors upon me. But nothing happened, and I stood up and walked over to it.  
I picked it up. It was heavy, and slippery with dew. It slipped out of my paws, landing on the grass again with a soft thump.  
A shiver ran up my spine, and I looked back at Ash's sleeping form. Somehow, I thought, this GS Ball would lead to his destruction.  
I turned around and kicked it as far as I could. It landed in a mud puddle, and sat there, half submerged.  
I was about to go back to Ash and try to get some sleep, when suddenly *FLASH*!  
The immediate area lit up, and I jumped almost a foot. AAAH!  
But then I saw that it wasn't the GS Ball. I turned, and noticed one of Ash's Pokéballs were open. I saw a dark shape lying over near his face.  
I sighed. Chikorita.  
She often did this, popping out of the Pokéball in the middle of the night so she could lie near Ash. I walked over to her.  
Chikorita jumped up. Beat it, Fuzzy! she said angrily, waving her head-leaf in a threatening manner.  
Sheesh, don't you get tired of causing trouble?  
She said nothing, but growled.  
Listen, Chikorita, I said. Calm down. I want to talk to you about something.  
She flopped down. What?  
I sat down hear her. Well... you know the GS Ball?  
What about it? Chikorita sounded a little less annoyed.  
Well... Do you ever get any strange feelings? You know, like you can sense something bad?  
You're losin' it, Fuzzy. Try gettin' some sleep some time. She closed her eyes, as if to go to sleep, but she sounded slightly worried.  
I sighed, and went to lie on the other side of Ash's sleeping bag. I didn't know what she thought, but I was scared.  
I knew that the GS Ball was trouble.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yah, I wrote another prologue! Aren't I just great? 


	2. Part 1-The Dicovery

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
THE SECRET OF THE GS BALL  
Part 1-The Discovery  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pokémon own don't I  
  
Aww man, they're outta Poké-gum. But I do have this yellow gum, and I've had more than enough sugar! So here is the first part of my new serious fic. Yahoo, a serious one!  
What's the story behind the GS Ball? Why does it make Pikachu uneasy? When they find out, everyone wishes they hadn't...  
Still Pikachu's POV, this's still Poké-speech.  
  
  
At breakfast time, I wasn't hungry. All the other Pokémon were out of the Pokéballs, eating.  
Guys? I called. Chikorita gave me a look. *sigh* Guys and GIRLS?  
What's wrong, Pikachu? asked Bulbasaur. Everyone else looked up from their food.  
Now what's up, Fuzzy? Chikorita said, but she didn't really seem to have her heart in it.  
Come over here. I walked over to a tree, casting a glance at Ash, Brock and Misty.  
The smaller Pokémon came and sat down behind the tree. Onix curled around it, so we were hidden from sight.  
Squirtle still had a mouthful. He swallowed it. So, what's up Pikachu?  
Well, you know the GS Ball?  
Not this again, muttered Chikorita.   
Not what again? asked Vulpix.  
Well, I sort of feel weird when I'm around it, I told them. And at night, I get nightmares,  
Nightmares? asked Onix.  
Yeah, and when I wake up, the first thing I see is the GS Ball.  
Coincidence, said Bulbasaur. Go away Herakross, don't even think about eating my pollen!  
Maybe it isn't,  
Everyone turned to look at Chikorita. I was stunned.  
What do you mean? I asked.  
Exactly what I said, Fuzzy. I sighed. I wished Chikorita wasn't so jealous of me. I'm sure she had more to say, but she wasn't letting on.  
"Pikachu! Where have you guys gone?" called Ash.  
Don't worry about it, Pikachu. comforted Onix. I'm sure it's nothing. He slid away, and the others followed him. I wasn't assured.  
Just chill, Fuzzy.  
I started, but Chikorita was already gone, over rubbing against Ash's ankles.  
  
"Hey, the GS Ball's missing!"  
We were nearly ready to head off. Ash was looking in his pack. I had no idea why, seeing as all our Pokéballs were on his belt. I had been about to point that out when he yelled.  
I looked at the mud puddle I'd kicked it into last night. It was still there.  
Togepi saw it too. "Togi togi!" she chirped. Brock followed her excited gaze, and saw the GS Ball.  
"Here it is, Ash!" He walked over and picked it up. "It must've rolled out of your pack during the night," he said, as he cleaned it off.  
"Y'know," he continued as he handed it to Ash. "Nobody ever tried to open it by throwing it, did they?"  
"Huh?" Ash blinked.   
"Hey, Brock's right!" said Misty. "Go on, try it!"  
"Alright!" Ash smiled. "Go, GS Ball!"  
Everyone watched it fly gracefull through the air. It opened, and a huge white beam of light shot out. The ball flew backwards and Ash caught it, as the light took shape. It grew tall, and the shape became more defined.  
Ash's mouth hung open as the light gradually faded, and standing in front of him was...  
"HUH?!" / HUH?!  
... a human girl!  
She shook her head, and her long brown hair flew out. She was wearing a mixture of what seemed to be furs. She had no shoes, and around her neck was a thin piece of leather with a large tooth attached--a sort of necklace.   
She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep golden-brown. She looked around fearfully.  
"Where am I?" She caught sight of Ash, Brock and Misty. "Who are you?"   
"Uh, I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer." Ash found his voice.  
"Pokémon Trainer? What year is this?"  
"2002... "  
"2002?!"  
"She's a bit weird," Ash whispered to Misty.  
"She's just confused. Maybe she has amnesia!" said Brock. He was drooling so much that Togepi, who was standing right in the drool puddle, got out a cocktail umbrella.  
Brock grabbed the girl's hands. "Just ignore my friend there. You're not weird, in fact you're very beautiful. My name's Brock by the way, what's your's?" He spoke at about four hundred words a minute.  
"Oh, I'm Keyara." She noticed me, and stepped back.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Pikachu won't hurt you."  
She smiled weakly. "Did you catch Pikachu?"  
"No, he was my first Pokémon."  
"What about all those Pokémon?" She indicated everyone else, who were standing behind Ash.  
"Some of them... Hey, what's wrong, guys?"   
I turned. What I saw nearly made me faint in shock.  
All the Pokémon had looks of hatred on their faces. "Guys?" said Ash, nervously.  
Suddenly, Keyara grabbed him. She started dragging him towards a 50 foot tall tree. "Quick, get up here!"  
"Wha-" Ash began, but Keyara interrupted him.  
"I'll explain in a minute. Come on!"  
Ash scrambled up the tree, followed by Brock and Misty.  
Not a moment too soon, because suddenly, ignoring me, everyone charged, crashing into the tree. Even Togepi.  
"Waah!" Ash nearly fell.  
"I don't understand, what's going on?" asked Misty.  
"It started a few million years ago..." said Keyara.  
"What started?" said Ash, alarmed.  
"The story I'm about to tell you." Her eyes took on a faraway look.  
"Millions of years ago, humans and the Pokémon lived together in harmony. The Pokémon were all wild, and humans lived in tribes, in their own primitive civilizations, away from them. We were beginning to experiment with the idea of using Pokémon to help us cultivate our farms.  
"All Pokémon lived under their Great God Mew. Mew was the only one of it's kind, because Mew eggs take millions of years to hatch.  
"One day, Mew happened to come across a human who was all alone. Being naturally curious, she flew down to get a closer look. The human was lying on the ground, and Mew teased him by touching his head with her tail. He got angry and bit her tail.  
"Mew was scared and flew away. Later on, she contracted an infection through the wound on her tail. The person who had bitten her had a fatal illness and had passed it onto Mew.  
"She and the other Pokémon were angry. On her death-bed, she created the Great Sacral Ball. She told her fellow Pokémon to use it capture all the humans in the world and make the humans work for them. They were never to be allowed to become the planet's dominant species." Keyara closed her eyes.  
"I was the first, and only, human captured by the angry Pokémon.   
"But then, a huge natural disaster struck, and all life on earth was wiped out."  
"The one that wiped out the Prehistoric Pokémon!" exclaimed Brock. (A/N Prehistoric Pokémon as in the dinosaurs).  
"All life," Keyara continued sadly, "except me. I was in the GS Ball. And I have been for thousands of years."  
"But that's impossible! You didn't age at all!" said Misty.  
"You don't in the GS Ball. You are put into a sort of suspended animation."  
"But that doesn't explain what happened to the Pokémon!" cried Ash, as the tree shook violently again.  
"Mew obviously knew that the natural disaster was coming, or at least suspected it. Maybe she just did it as a precaution. I don't think we'll ever know. But Mew laid a curse on the GS Ball, so that if any Pokémon has forgotten the old vow, if it is ever opened they will remember and go about catching the world's humans."  
Ash, Brock, Misty and I were all speechless. Then suddenly, CHARGE! yelled Chikorita, and the Pokémon attacked the enormous tree again. It shook violently, so much that Ash slipped.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he cried as he fell. He landed hard on the ground.  
EEEEYAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Chikorita was out of control. She rushed towards Ash, and suddenly it was like my nightmare come true, except I was helplessly watching as one of my friends attacked him.  
ASH! I cried, as Chikorita leapt...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!   
I really like this fic!!! I'm really proud of it!!! And I read the dictionary to find the right words for GS to stand for!!! 'Great' was easy, but I fell asleep looking through the 'S' section--it was late!!! I'm hyper!!! I had a lot of sugar!!! I'm gonna go write something else!!! 


	3. Part 2-Two Pokémon Alone In The World

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
THE SECRET OF THE GS BALL  
Part 2-Two Pokémon Alone In The World  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, 'coz juice makes you feel alive!!! ...don't ask.  
  
I was so off my head on sugar last time I set it in 2002. And I made Keyara say thousands instead of millions. Oops.  
Oh no! The other Pokémon have fallen victim to the curse! Why hasn't Pikachu? And more importantly, what's he gonna do?  
  
  
Chikorita! Stop! I prepared to Thundershock her, but suddenly her expression changed in mid leap. She flopped to the ground right next to Ash.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, but then Chikorita got up. I held my breath, hoping that she wouldn't attack Ash again.  
Her expression was a mixture of confusion, pain and, I couldn't believe it--fear. She seemed to be fighting an inner battle.  
No, not Ash! Not Ash! she cried.   
I ran over. Are you alright, Chikorita? I asked.  
I don't wanna attack Ash! she said. Then she seemed to recover herself. Fuzzy? What're ya doin'?  
I was going to ask you that same question, I answered. Secretly I was relieved that I wasn't the only Pokémon who hadn't gone crazy. Are you okay? What happened?  
I... I dunno. I felt all weird, y'know, I like, suddenly wanted to kill Ash! I wanted to run away and be wild again... and... No! I don't wanna kill Ash! I don't wanna kill Ash!  
Chikorita broke down and actually started crying. I caught her as she fell and held her.  
My eyes narrowed. This was all that stupid GS Ball's fault. But the anger quickly gave way to fear. What would we do? Two Pokémon... against the rest of the Pokémon in the entire world?  
Chikorita started to calm down. Suddenly, we both realised the position we were in. We looked at each other for a second and then sprang apart.  
Before either of us could say anything, we became aware of our friends, the Pokémon. I looked at Ash. He was unconscious. I looked back at the Pokémon. They were preparing to attack again.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"   
Screams came from the tree. I looked up.  
Oh no! We forgot about the flying Pokémon!  
Herakross and Zubat were in the tree, attacking Misty, Brock and Keyara.  
Move it, Fuzzy! yelled Chikorita. I spun around and saw that the Pokémon were charging again... led this time by Togepi!  
Chikorita headbutted me out of their way.  
No! Ash'll be killed!  
I'll stop 'em! Chikorita got off me and stood between Ash and the charging Pokémon.  
No Chikorita! You can't stop all of them!  
Just watch me!  
I was torn between Chikorita and Ash. They were both my friends, even though Chikorita didn't think that way. But if I tried, I could only hope to save one of them.  
I shocked Ash in the hope that he'd wake up.  
"Chuuuuuuu!" It didn't work. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ash still didn't stir. There was no time to try it again. I made a decision. I didn't know if it would work, but I had no choice.  
Look out, Chikorita!   
I shoved her out of the way and stood in front of the Pokémon.  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I Thundershocked them as hard as I could. They stopped dead.  
What are you doing, Pikachu? asked Onix angrily.  
You can't kill Ash. Or Brock. Or Misty. They're your Trainers!  
That isn't the way it should be, said Vulpix. Don't you remember the orders of our Great God, Mew?  
Shouldn't it be Goddess? asked Chikorita.  
Everyone ignored her.  
But you can't kill your Trainers! They're your friends!  
They all looked taken aback.  
He's going against the orders of Mew! cried Bulbasaur.  
Pikachu, if you dare oppose Mew, we will have no choice but to kill you as well, Onix told me. You are our friend. Don't make us do this to you.  
A noise behind me. I turned, and saw that Ash had finally woken up. He said nothing, but watched all the Pokémon warily.  
Onix, can't you see that this is wrong? I pleaded.  
There is no time left, Pikachu, he answered. Look! The human wakes. Make your choice now.  
No. I won't help you kill Ash, even if it means going against the orders of Mew.  
Then we have no other options. I am sorry it had to be this way, Pikachu. You were a good friend, until you became unfaithful.  
Ash jumped up. "You can't kill Pikachu!" he cried.  
That's right! yelled Chikorita, jumping up next to him.   
Chikorita? You too? said Squirtle.  
I took advantage of the pause. Come on guys, run!   
Ash, Chikorita and I took off.  
CHARGE! cried Onix, and they began chasing us.  
"We gotta get back up the tree!" said Ash as we ran.  
You climb the tree. We'll be fine. I told him.  
"No, Pikachu! I can't leave you two to be killed!"  
Fuzzy's right Ash! Climb the tree!  
Ash gave in, and as we ran past the tree he turned suddenly and raced up it. The Pokémon kept chasing us.  
"Tog tog togi!" squeaked Togepi. "Togi togi prrriiiiii!"  
Onix understood immediately. The human has escaped us, he said. But I believe we should take care of the unfaithful ones first.  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
Back in the tree, Ash watched Pikachu and Chikorita. He was disturbed suddenly as Herakross attacked him.  
"Waah! Herakross, leave me alone!"  
"Ash!"  
"Misty? Where are you?"  
"Over here!"  
Ash looked around, and then he noticed Zubat furiously attacking some leaves. Behind them, Misty, Brock and Keyara were holding the branches together to sheild themselves.  
Ash climbed over to them, fending off Herakross's repeated Horn Attacks, and hid behind the branches.  
"Why aren't Pikachu and Chikorita attacking us too?" he asked.  
"It seems Pikachu has a special bond with you, Ash, which has prevented him from falling victim to the curse," answered Keyara.  
"And you know that Chikorita has a crush on you," added Misty. "Maybe that's why she's not attacking."  
"Well, whatever the reason, we have to save them! The other Pokémon want to kill them!"  
"Ash, we can't get out of the tree. The Pokémon also want to kill us," reminded Brock.  
They all winced as both the flying Pokémon crashed into the sheild at the same time.  
"But I can't just sit here and let Pikachu and Chikorita be killed!" he protested angrily.  
"You won't be much use if you get yourself killed too!" retorted Misty.  
Ash said nothing. He clenched his teeth and turned back to the chase.  
  
Pikachu's POV  
  
We couldn't run for much longer. But we couldn't stop either.  
I had a sudden brainwave. Head for the lake!  
What?  
The lake!  
Why hadn't I thought of it before? There was a lake not far from the campsite. And not all of the Pokémon could swim.  
But Goldeen's in there! She'll attack too!  
Better than having all the Pokémon after us, I replied.  
We raced towards the lake. But as we got to the water's edge, Chikorita tripped and fell. She lay on the ground, stunned, as the Pokémon came closer.  
I was already up to my waist in water. I turned and waded back towards Chikorita.  
My foot caught in a piece of weed. I struggled to free it.  
The Pokémon were coming! I had had to get free!  
Chikorita, wake up! I yelled. She stirred. The Pokémon were nearly on her! The weed snapped and I stumbled forward. I picked up Chikorita and swam back out with her on my back. She opened her eyes and looked around dazedly.  
It's Goldeen! she cried.  
I craned my neck to look behind me. Sure enough, there she was. Goldeen was much faster than me in the water, especially carrying Chikorita. I turned and swam for all I was worth, but Goldeen was gaining on me. I couldn't put Chikorita down, she was still to dizzy to swim. I gave it all I had, but Goldeen was only inches behind us.   
Suddenly, something big and grey loomed before me, and I nearly crashed into it. A rock! I struggled onto the slippery surface and put Chikorita down.  
Goldeen crashed into the rock, and then started circling back. She was going to try and jump up and knock us off the rock. And further out were the other Water-Types.  
Quickly, I stuck my tail in the water, and then sent a Thundershock through it into the water.  
Goldeen, Staryu, Poliwag and Squirtle were shocked by the attack. They fainted and lay still in the water. It would buy us some time.  
I heard a sound behind me. I turned and saw Chikorita standing up.  
Thanks,... Pikachu.  
I nearly fell off the rock. She hadn't called me Fuzzy!  
Don't thank me just yet, I told her, looking back towards the angry Pokémon on the bank.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I love writing this! It's really fun! But what's even more fun is reading your reviews, hint hint. 


	4. Part 3 - Distracted

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
THE SECRET OF THE GS BALL  
Part 3- Distracted  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, I actually own everything in the universe, but nobody believes me.  
  
I'm sick. I get a day off school, yahoo! So I'm gonna write the next part to my fave fic so far.  
Pikachu and Chikorita are safe, but for how long? And they can't stay on a rock forever. How can they save Ash, Brock, Misty and Keyara?   
  
  
Night time.  
I couldn't sleep. Not now. Goldeen, Staryu, Poliwag and Squirtle were resting, but the other Pokémon were alert, making sure we didn't leave the rock. Herakross and Zubat had stopped attacking the tree, but they weren't about to let Ash, Brock, Misty or Keyara escape. Herakross sat on the ground and Zubat was in the tree. We were all trapped.  
I looked at Chikorita. She was lying down.  
What's wrong, Pikachu? she asked.  
Startled, I nearly fell into the water. I thought you were asleep, I replied. Once again, I was unnerved by the fact that she called me Pikachu. Why? I wondered. Go to sleep, Chikorita. I'm fine. I can keep guard for the two of us. She looked at me strangely, before turning over. 'Night, she muttered. Soon, I could tell by her heavy breathing that she was asleep.  
  
I turned and looked out towards the bank. The moonlight reflected off the quiet lake. It shimmered in the blackness. On the bank were my friends. Not so friendly now.  
Togepi, Vulpix and Psyduck were asleep. Most of them seemed to be fighting off sleep, but Onix stood perfectly upright, gazing steadily at us, his eyes piercing the darkness. Bulbasaur was next to him. I could just make out his eyes, reflecting the moonlight.  
I looked back up at Onix. He kept staring at me. I turned my gaze away from his accusing eyes. I stared into the water, but I could still feel his eyes penetrating me, as if he could see right through me, into my soul and read my thoughts.  
I looked up, and tried not to flinch. He stared at me with pure hatred in his normally gentle and understanding eyes. What had happened to his kind, forgiving nature? Onix was one of my best friends, and a natural leader. He had definitely shown his leadership skills today.  
Bulbasaur was acting similarly. He was a great friend of mine, like Onix. It seemed that the greater friend they were, the worse enemy they could be.  
My thoughts turned to Chikorita. We once considered each other worst enemies, and now we were the only Pokémon in the world who hadn't gone crazy. Were we still enemies? Would we still be enemies when everything was back to normal? If everything gets back to normal, I thought. And why did I feel so strange when she called me Pikachu? It was confusing, but I considered her a friend now... I thought. But somehow, "friend" didn't sound right. I thought of her as more than that.  
My thoughts drifted back to the conversation we'd had just before the GS Ball was opened, when Chikorita had defended me. And the feeling I'd had when I caught her, I realised it was the same as when she called me Pikachu...  
  
I shook my head hard. I didn't have time for this now. I had been thinking so hard, I'd forgotten to keep guard.  
I looked around again. Something was wrong...  
Squirtle! I cried, as I realised who was missing. Within a split second, I noticed a few bubbles near my feet, and suddenly Squirtle leapt out of the water and landed on me.   
"Pik-aaaaaah!" *SPLASH!*  
Immediately everyone was awake.  
"That was Pikachu!" cried Ash from the tree.  
Pikachu? said Chikorita, leaping to her feet.  
I thrashed around. Squirtle had disappeared under the water.   
*SPLASH!* "Pikaaaaaaa!" I cried, as Goldeen used Horn Attack. I was knocked high into the air. *Thump!* I landed hard on the ground, on the bank. As my vision started to clear, I saw Onix standing over me. Behind him were all the other Pokémon.  
"Pikachu!" yelled Ash from the tree. He started to climb down.  
"Ash, where are you going?" cried Misty. Zubat and Herakross started attacking him again, but Ash took no notice. He jumped out of the tree and ran towards me.   
"Pikachu!" he cried again. He was blocked by Herakross. "Let me past! You can't hurt Pikachu!" he yelled.  
I heard sounds of a struggle from the water. I managed to turn my head and saw Chikorita directing Razor Leaves at the Water Pokémon. I'm comin', Pikachu! she called.  
No, Chikorita- I said, but too late. She dived into the water and started swimming to the bank. Staryu came up behind her and Tackled her, pushing her under. Squirtle swam up and jumped onto her back, and the two struggled.   
Lemme go! Chikorita yelled, her vines flailing wildly. One of them caught Squirtle.  
"Squirrrrtle!" he fell off, and Chikorita began swimming as fast as she could.  
Chikorita, don't! I tried to get up, but Bulbasaur held me with his vines. No! Let go!  
Onix smiled as well as a Rock Type could. It's time to finish this, once and for all, he said.  
Chikorita had reached the bank. "No!"/No! she and Ash cried together.  
"Piiikaaa... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I cried, attempting to shock Onix. Bulbasaur loosened his grip, but Onix was not affected. He grabbed me in a Bind attack.   
I'm sorry it had to end this way, he told me. Then he dumped me on the ground, and prepared to use Tackle.  
"Pikachu!"/Pikachu! cried everyone, just as Onix Tackled me.  
Everything went black.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Is Pikachu dead?   
Find out in the next part!   
In case you haven't noticed, I think Pikachu and Chikorita are perfect for each other... but I'm not giving anything away... I love keeping you in suspense! 


	5. Part 4- Mew To The Rescue

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
THE SECRET OF THE GS BALL  
Part 4- Mew To The Rescue  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything that's copyrighted already. I own Keyara, so anyone who wants to use her has to ask me.  
  
Sorry if this kept ya in suspense too long, but ya can't rush Serious Fics.  
If Pikachu doesn't survive, will anyone? Who can save him?  
Started: 30/3/01  
  
  
Where... where am I? What happened? I opened my eyes and looked around. My head was spinning. I felt light. I realised I was floating, floating through an infinite blackness.  
My life passed before my eyes. Visions of my hatching, of taking my first breath. Me, as a Pichu. Me, as I evolved. My capture, and meeting Ash.  
Ash... Ash!   
Ash! I remembered now. Onix preparing to Tackle.   
'I'm sorry it had to end this way,' he'd said...  
Am I... dead?   
I watched the rest of my life, right up until now. Then it went back to being completely black.   
Suddenly, I saw a bright, shining light. I felt irresistably drawn to it. I turned involuntarily, and began to float towards it.   
I managed to regain control of myself, and suddenly I realised: that bright light! I remembered hearing stories about so many people coming close to death. They all said that they'd seen the bright light, and been drawn to it. It was then I knew.  
I was dying.  
***  
3rd Person POV  
  
Far, far away from where Pikachu lay on the ground, hidden in a secluded spot among some mountains, was a clear, deep pool.  
Not even a ripple disturbed the perfectly still water. It was far away from everything, in a place that no living thing could ever reach. No living thing, except for one.  
Down at the bottom of the pool, a single pink egg floated, protected by a bubble of psychic energy.  
The egg was about the size of a soccer ball. It had lain there, in the secret spot, for millions of years. But today, something was different.  
Above the water, everything was ordinary. But the slightest ripple disturbed the surface of the pool.  
The psychic bubble wavered, then disappeared completely. More ripples disturbed the water, as the egg began to shake, and tiny cracks appeared in the shell.  
The slight breeze picked up, and became a strong wind as fragments of the shell flaked off and floated gently to the floor of the pool. The cracks widened, and a tiny pink Pokémon pushed until the egg split in half. It exploded into a flurry of pink fragments which slowly settled on the bottom of the pool. The little Pokémon uncurled it's cramped body, waved it's tail, and opened it's beautiful blue eyes.  
"Mew," it squeaked.  
***  
Pikachu's POV  
  
No! NO! I struggled to turn around, to float away from the light. I remembered that I was trying to save the human race from being enslaved.  
And some help I'd been. It was my fault that I hadn't seen Squirtle until too late. I'd been distracted by my own thoughts. Now I was dying.  
And what about Ash? And Brock? And Misty? And Keyara? And the rest of the world? All my old friends... Ash's mum, Professor Oak... They would all be caught now.  
Suddenly, I felt an awful pang of sorrow. What about Chikorita?  
Suddenly, I saw visions of her. Chikorita falling into my arms, her standing in front of the charging Pokémon, her lying on that rock... when she called me Pikachu. My last memory was of her fighting Squirtle to try and save me.  
And now, because of me she would probably be killed by Onix, or one of the others. I had failed her, after all her bravery.  
It seemed so long ago that we had been enemies. It was ironic that just as I was dying, I should realize just how much Chikorita had meant to me.  
I loved her.  
***  
3rd Person POV  
  
The baby Mew flew quickly up to the surface of the water. He burst out into the warm sunshine. The wind had stopped, and all was still again.  
Mew are extremely special Pokémon. Humans have long considered them extinct, but in reality they are not. Mew are just extremely rare because their eggs take millions of years to hatch. No Mew had been around for a long time.  
One of the amazing things about Mew is the fact that from the moment they are born, they are already almost as intelligent as an adult Mew. Because the eggs often outlive their parents, Mew are able to do most of their learning while still an embryo. When they hatch, they are able to fend for themselves, so they have evolved very little over the course of time.  
This baby was no exception. He flew around the clearing a few times, enjoying the feeling of being outside the egg. He knew that a lot of his time would be spent in outer space, and his pink colour would fade as he got older.   
But apart from all this, he also knew that he was the only Mew in the world. And something was wrong in the world that he lived in. It was up to him to fix it.  
"Mew," he sqeaked again. His instincts told him where the trouble was. When he got closer he would know what was wrong.  
The baby Mew soared up to the cloud level, and above. Then he turned and headed in the direction of the problem, hoping he hadn't been born too late.  
***  
Chikorita's POV  
  
Pikachu!  
I rushed over to where he lay. He didn't move.  
"Leave me alone, Herakross!"  
Ash managed to shove past Herakross, and ran to Pikachu's side, next to me.  
"Pikachu..."  
Herakross started to come after him, but Onix stopped him with a look.  
I didn't care. All I cared about was that Pikachu was dying.  
It seemed like years ago that we were enemies, not days. And after the way I'd treated him, he still saved my life. He coulda just left me on my own.  
When it all started, everyone thought the reason I'd fought the craziness was 'coz I had a crush on Ash. And it was true, for a while anyway. But it took this to make me understand that at least since yesterday, it wasn't Ash I was fighting for.  
It was Pikachu.  
  
I couldn't let him die! It was 'coz he'd been trying to save me that Onix tried to kill him.  
Pikachu! Pikachu, wake up! He was breathing, but only just.  
***  
Pikachu's POV  
  
I couldn't fight the light any more. Besides, what was the point? I deserve it, I thought bitterly. I didn't help anyone, I only made it worse.  
A tear rolled down my cheek, and disappeared into the blackness. All the time I was getting closer and closer to the light. Another tear disappeared into the black nothing. I kept thinking of Chikorita.  
And then suddenly, the visions came back. But they were clearer than before. I could see Ash, and Chikorita. Pikachu! Pikachu, wake up! she was calling.  
And it was then I knew that I had to fight it. For the sake of the human race. For my friends, the Pokémon fallen victim to a terrible curse, and for Chikorita.  
The light was stronger than ever. It was sucking me in, like a giant vacuum. But I struggled, and managed to face the other way. But it was no use! It was too strong!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
***  
Mew's POV  
  
I flew as fast as I could, my knowledge growing all the time. But I was going to fast to understand everything properly. I slowed down, and closed my eyes.   
My mother had started this, I realised. Her curse had been brought to life. I started to speed up again. I knew exactly what was wrong now.  
I reached the spot not a moment too soon. I could see a human and a Chikorita gathered around a Pikachu who was lying very still on the ground. Behind them were all the Pokémon who had fallen victim to the curse. They were all still. They seemed to be waiting for a command from their leader, an Onix.   
Then I saw it. The Onix had the human and the Chikorita right where he wanted them. He was about to kill them!  
I rushed down to help, hoping I wouldn't be too late.  
***  
Chikorita's POV  
  
My heart was beating faster than a Rapidash could run. Pikachu was breathing like every breath was his last.  
"Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Just hang in there, you can make it!"  
I closed my eyes. I felt so hopeless.  
I'm sorry, Pikachu... I leaned over and kissed him on his little red cheek.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOAAAR!"  
"Huh?!" / Huh?!  
Too late Ash and I spun around to see Onix using Tackle--on us!  
I closed my eyes... but nothing happened. "Mew!"  
I opened them quickly, to see Onix being held in place by the psychic energy of a Mew. The rest of the Pokémon were also being held.  
I could see that the Mew was only a baby. He wouldn't be able to last long.  
Quick... he said, straining to keep his energy focused. Get the GS Ball...  
Ash spent a few seconds gaping, but his hand automatically shot to his belt. He grabbed the GS Ball.  
You must... destroy it!  
"Quick Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" cried Ash.  
I tried as hard as I could, but it was no good. That damn Ball was strong!  
I can't break it! I cried.  
"Meeeeeeew!"   
The baby Mew couldn't hold on any longer. The attack stopped and Onix knocked Mew flying. Then he turned to us.  
Now who will protect you? he asked, and then launched another Tackle.  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" / NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Piiikaaa... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Pikachu's POV  
  
The light was right in my face. Nooooo... Suddenly, it disappeared. I looked around. I was alive! And I knew what I had to do.  
I Thundershocked the GS Ball until it exploded. Pieces flew everywhere. They bounced off the stunned Onix, who stopped in mid-Tackle and looked around dazedly.  
"PIKACHU!" cried Ash.  
Ash?  
He picked me up and hugged me. I hugged him back. "You're alive!"  
Pikachu! You're okay!  
Chikorita?  
Ash put me down. Chikorita jumped into my arms and hugged me. I returned the hug.  
  
The Pokémon all seemed dazed. Onix spoke up.  
Pikachu... I can't believe I tried to kill you. And all I can do is say I'm sorry.  
It's alright Onix. It wasn't your fault. I told him.  
"The important thing is, he's alive," said Ash. "And so's everyone else."   
All my friends were in shock. Misty, Brock and Keyara climbed out of the tree and the Mew got up.  
But I don't understand. Who saved my life? Was it you, Mew? I asked.  
No, I was fighting the whole time.  
Then it must have been... I closed my eyes, and suddenly the memories came flooding in. I remembered what happened just before I woke up, after Chikorita had stopped talking...  
Chikorita gave Pikachu the kiss of life, said Mew.  
I looked at her. She dropped her eyes and blushed. I love you, Pikachu, she said.  
At that moment everything was perfect. I stepped forward and hugged her. I love you too, Chikorita,  
Under our feet crunched all that was left of the GS Ball.  
  
  
THE END  
  
YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's 10:23 pm. Time for bed... Damn! I'm not tired, I wanna go watch The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Well anywayz, PLEASE review!!!  
Finished: 30/3/01 


End file.
